These studies are designed to investigate the lipid metabolism and transport of molecular species through vascular smooth muscle and endothelial cells. In addition, the metabolism of normal and abnormal swine and human lipoproteins has been studied using skin fibroblasts obtained from normal humans and patients with dyslipoproteinemia. The primary objective is to understand the mechanism whereby plasma lipoproteins deliver lipids to cultured cells.